


The best alpha-bitch in the USA

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Romance, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу следует чаще слушаться Дерека, но после четырех лет отношений у него свое мнение по этому поводу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best alpha-bitch in the USA

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест по заявке: "Дерек/Стайлз. Они уже давно вместе. Стайлз попадает в неприятность, из которой его еле вытаскивает Дерек. Дерек злится, потому что предупреждал Стайлза не лезть в это дело, но Стайлз его не послушался. И Дерек решает его наказать (чтоб впредь неповадно было). Рейтинг NC-17, порка, подчинение, связывание, Стайлз долго не может кончить, IC".

Ладно, Стайлз признавал, что накосячил. Ему действительно порой нужно слушаться Дерека, особенно, когда речь идет о негласных законах оборотней. С другой стороны, если бы Дерек чаще открывал свой рот и объяснял правила, им обоим стало бы легче.  
Но Дерек только зыркнул в бесящей Стайлза манере, сказал, что ему туда нельзя, и смылся к Эрике, присматривать за молодой мамочкой и ее выводком.  
  
Оказывается, малознакомые оборотни действительно хреново относятся к тому, что пара чужого альфы гуляет по их территории.  
  
– Черт возьми, Дерек, я просто вышел подышать воздухом, – Стайлз скрестил руки.  
  
– А дома тебе воздухом не дышалось? Надо было лезть прямо к логову? – Дерек крутанул руль, вписываясь в поворот.  
  
– Там не было указателя «осторожно, парни, вы приближайтесь к месту, где мы дрессируем щенков», окей? – Стайлз растрепал успевшие немного отрасти волосы. – Дерек, мне жаль.  
  
– Я их чуть не убил. Тех двух бет. А если бы убил, их стая бы открыла охоту на нашу стаю. Эрика валяется дома после родов, ее щенкам несколько дней. Айзек не спал уже двое суток. Бойд в Нью-Йорке. Остаюсь я, МакКол и Эллисон. А у них в стае пять взрослых бет. Тренированных.  
  
– Спасибо, что заставляешь меня чувствовать себя лучше с каждым словом! – огрызнулся Стайлз. – У них в стае пять бет, а у тебя четыре, плюс чокнутая охотница и бесполезный Стайлз. Как насчет перестать мотаться к Эрике через день?  
  
– Она под моей ответственностью, – предсказуемо ответил Дерек, и Стайлз понял, что с него довольно.  
  
– Останови машину.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Останови свою чертову машину, – Стайлз отстегнул ремень безопасности.  
  
– Если ты не заткнешься, я тебя вырублю, – предупредил Дерек, даже не думая подчиниться.  
  
Стайлз с силой стукнул головой о верх сидения. Окей, стоило признать, после четырех лет отношений они оба дозрели до кризиса, когда каждый находил в партнере тысячу и один недостаток. Стайлз уже не был повернутым на ликантропии подростком, жрущим день напролет аддерол. Оборотни стали такой же скучной реальностью, как распродажа «все за девяносто девять центов» в местном супермаркете. Дерек прекратил видеть в нем болтливого тинейджера, путающегося у него под ногами, и они даже сумели убедить отца, что их связь не худшее, что могло случиться с его сыном.  
  
И первые пару лет все было круто. Пока Стайлза не начали выводить из себя дебильные мелочи вроде поцарапанной двери в ванну. Кого, блин, вообще волнует дверь, которую даже никто не видит? Но Стайлз помнил, как вдруг сорвался и орал на Дерека битых полчаса, припоминая все прегрешения бой-френда, начиная со своих шестнадцати лет.  
  
А потом, немало охреневая, выслушивал встречную порцию упреков от обычно сдержанного Дерека. Вот в ту ночь все и началось.  
  
Эллисон утешала, что все пары через это проходят. Если бы Эллисон знала, как именно это проходило у них, она бы больше никогда не заговорила со Стайлзом, это точно.  
  
Потому что в глубине души Стайлз знал, что сам нарывается. Вот на кой черт его понесло в лес? Он мог отправиться в парк, прогуляться по городу, заняться чем угодно. Да и не таким он был идиотом, чтобы не заметить характерные признаки близкого обитания оборотней – лес без животных, едва уловимый специфический запах, уединенное расположение… Стайлз, упаси боже, не хотел подставить стаю, просто так случилось. Он злился на Дерека. Тот так погрузился в свои переживания по поводу настоящих, рожденных оборотнями детей Эрики, что Стайлз вот уже полгода чувствовал себя ненужным. Стайлз ненавидел это ощущение.  
  
Годы жизни бок о бок с оборотнем не прошли даром, в Стайлзе выработался вполне волчий инстинкт скалить зубы на любого, кто покусится на его парня.  
  
Дерека это, кстати, заводило. Чертов извращенец.  
  
Дверь гаража поднялась, и Дерек загнал Камаро внутрь. Стайлз вылез, не дожидаясь, пока Дерек заглушит мотор и проверит свою детку от шин до крыши.  
  
Нахрен все. У него вот-вот начнутся семестровые тесты, ему нет никакого дела до Дерека Хейла, который – Стайлз точно знал – только что ему соврал. Конечно, Дерек был крут, когда влетел и начал бить морды бетам, вот только промашка: к этому времени Стайлза уже успели узнать и собирались вежливо выпроводить из леса без всяких там объявлений войны. Кто, помилуй боже, на этом континенте не знает Стайлза Стилински, того самого парня, который трахается с альфой из рода Хейлов? Да им перемывали кости от Лос-Анджелеса до Нью-Йорка все мохнатые твари Америки, пытаясь понять, кто из них с Дереком больший фрик.  
  
  
Дерек перехватил его на полпути на кухню – Стайлз как раз собирался налить себе молока и уйти читать лекции.  
  
– Ты когда-нибудь научишься слушать советы?  
  
– Ты хотел сказать _приказы_? Убери от меня руки и втяни зубы, Дерек, ты достал, – Стайлз сбросил руку с плеча и двинулся к холодильнику. – Я уже извинился, тема закрыта.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек никогда не стеснялся пользоваться своим физическим преимуществом во время их споров. Разве что в первые месяцы, когда они и не спорили почти, только трахались сутки напролет.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз оттолкнул его. – Я тебе говорил, я не девица в беде, я справлюсь сам со своими проблемами. И ты мне не альфа. Можешь рычать на Скотта или Бойда, выпендриваться перед своим дружками – делай, что хочешь. Но здесь мы играем по другим правилам.  
  
– Не сегодня, – Дерек в своей излюбленной манере проигнорировал все, что ему не понравилось. Он шагнул к Стайлзу и без малейшего труда подхватил его, устраивая на плече в манере «пещерный человек добыл мамонта и несет его в логово».  
  
– Серьезно? – Стайлз увернулся, спасая голову от столкновения с косяком. – Мы еще даже не женаты, а ты уже носишь меня на руках?  
  
Дерек сгрузил его на постель и запер дверь спальни. Стайлз знал, что будет дальше. Предвкушение скакнуло внутри маленькой довольной лягушкой.  
  
Окей, Стайлз тоже был гребаным извращенцем. В такие моменты у них с Дереком случался лучший секс – из тех, что невозможно вспомнить, не обкончавшись. Дерек молча скинул на пол куртку и приблизился к Стайлзу.  
  
– Знаешь, ладно. Я осознал. Никаких больше прогулок, – Стайлз попробовал отодвинуться. – Как дела у Эрики? Айзек уже привык к роли молодого папаши? Я присмотрел отличные подарки для их деток в зоомагазине, такие маленькие, яркие, пищащие…  
  
Дерек располосовал у него на спине толстовку и вытряхнул из нее Стайлза – будто тот был застрявшей в пакете картофелиной.  
  
– Закрой рот, – посоветовал Дерек.  
  
– Тебе нравится, когда я его открываю, приятель, – напомнил Стайлз, чувствуя, как у него встает. Такой босси-Дерек будил в нем настоящую блядь. Если бы Стайлзу в его шестнадцать сказали, что четыре года спустя он будет почти кончать от того, что его собираются как следует выебать – он бы дал Джексону в морду (ибо только Джексону бы хватило на такое фантазии, определенно).  
  
– Расстегни джинсы, – Дерек пихнул его в грудь, заставляя упасть на спину.  
  
Стайлз выдохнул и, принимая игру, вжикнул молнией. Дерек стащил с него штаны вместе с трусами, разул и даже лишил носков, оставив Стайлза абсолютно голым.  
  
Блин, нельзя быть одновременно таким пугающим и возбуждающим!  
  
Стайлз потек сразу. На головке выступило несколько капель, и Стайлз, не стесняясь, размазал их рукой. Дерек зарычал и, сдернув с ручки шкафа висевший там уже месяц галстук, навалился на Стайлза, связывая ему запястья.  
Сопротивляться не хотелось. Стайлз, напротив, замер, позволяя затянуть узлы, и подвинулся, пока Дерек прибалтывал галстук к спинке кровати. Они оба знали, что Стайлз не хуже Эллисон умеет избавляться от пут. Особенно от таких небрежных.  
  
– Собираешься меня наказать? – спросил Стайлз и широко развел ноги.  
  
Стеснение он окончательно утратил после того, как Дерек впервые позволил выйти наружу волчьей натуре и устроить им вместо секса настоящую вязку. Стайлз тогда дважды потерял сознание от невероятных, крышесносных оргазмов и, очнувшись перемазанным их с Дереком спермой, расстался со стыдливостью навеки.  
  
– Точно, – Дерек снял футболку и, усевшись рядом со Стайлзом, с наслаждением впился укусом в его плечо – спасибо таблеткам Аржентов, они могли себе это позволить. Пусть Эрика и издевалась, что Стайлз пьет свой вариант противозачаточных, но он все еще не хотел становиться волком.  
  
Боль только усилила возбуждение. Стайлз мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать Дерека, и выругался, когда тот сменил дислокацию. Острые зубы прошлись по соскам, раздразнив, но не поранив, когти проехались по ребрам – белые царапины превратились в красные и набухли.  
  
– Ты должен слушать, что я говорю, – прошептал Дерек с такой нежностью, что у Стайлза закружилась голова. Этот тон действовал на него так же, как рычание на бет – Стайлз терял мозги и готов был скулить у ног Дерека, лишь бы тот прекратил. Голос проникал прямо под кожу и заставлял Стайлза умирать от того, что это действительно происходит с ним, что это Дерек ему говорит, что они вместе, рядом, что это не кончится никогда. _Никогда_.  
  
– Да неужели? – шепнул Стайлз в ответ, наблюдая, как среди тщательно контролируемой ярости Дерека вспыхивает удовольствие.  
  
В конце концов, им обоим это нравилось. Стайлз доводил Дерека до исступления, не желая подчиняться, подкалывая и посылая к черту весь его авторитет альфы в стиле: «Чувак, я видел, как ты облился кофе на той неделе и прыгал по квартире в одной штанине, я не могу считать тебя грозным упырем. Ох, да, прости, оборотнем». Стайлз железно соблюдал только одно правило: как бы они не вели себя друг с другом, при чужих оборотнях Стайлз никогда не поддевал Дерека, выступая с ним единым фронтом. Стайлз отлично знал границы. Тем приятнее было их нарушать, наблюдать, как звереет Дерек не в состоянии как-то поставить Стайлза на место. Ну, кроме ситуаций вроде сегодняшней.  
  
– Тебе придется прогулять завтра занятия, – заботливо сообщил Дерек и, заставив Стайлза перевернуться на живот, отвесил шлепок. Ягодицу обожгло, Стайлз взвыл, запрокидывая голову назад. Дерек лизнул открывшуюся ему шею и нанес еще один удар.  
  
Они никогда не копировали чуваков из порно, которые считали вслух и приговаривали «сэр» или «мастер» или еще какую-нибудь хрень. Стайлз не то что бы обожал спанкинг, но иногда… иногда он лежал, как теперь, задыхаясь от возбуждения, и почти терял сознание, пока Дерек бережно вылизывал покрасневшую, разгоряченную кожу.  
  
Стайлз приподнялся на коленях и прижался вспотевшим лбом к подушке, пока Дерек просовывал язык в растянутый анус. У Стайлза не было опыта секса с другими оборотнями и вообще – с _другими_ , но он бы все равно поклялся, что нет никого лучше Дерека в таких штуках.  
  
– Знаешь, что чувствовал мой волк? – спросил Дерек, убирая язык и грубо сминая задницу Стайлза.  
  
– Обиделся, что я не пригласил его погулять?  
  
– Решил, что ты хочешь уйти к другому самцу, – Дерек до крови укусил его за мягкую плоть.  
  
Стайлз взвизгнул, дергая руками. Дерек одним движением перерезал путы и повернул Стайлза на спину.  
  
– Мне одного самца хватает за глаза, – отдышавшись, сказал тот.  
  
Дерек кивнул и, улегшись сверху, принялся целовать Стайлза, долго и неспешно, временами коротко порыкивая. Стайлза просто трясло от этих утробных, почти мурчащих звуков. Он вскинул бедра, и Дерек ловко ушел от прикосновения.  
  
– Ну же!  
  
– Это наказание, помнишь? – Дерек дотронулся до губ Стайлза двумя сложенными вместе пальцами, и тот принялся их посасывать, стараясь оставить как можно больше слюны.  
  
Яйца болели от желания кончить, задница продолжала полыхать, и Стайлз чуть не сломал запястье, когда Дерек ему вставил.  
Стайлз никогда не считал себя субтильным – он, блин, тоже играл в лакросс, в первой линии, между прочим! – но Дерек был крупнее его. Везде. Стайлз помнил, как негодовал, когда Дерек первый раз его растягивал. С тех пор действительно прошли годы, и теперь Стайлзу было мало. Впрочем, в отношении Дерека ему всегда и всего было мало.  
  
– Ты уже будешь меня ебать? – возмутился он, мысленно проклиная Дерека. Тот положил свободную руку Стайлзу на живот и мешал насаживаться.  
  
– Непременно, – Дерек провел ладонью по груди Стайлза, в своем привычном успокаивающем стиле, и вытащил любрикант.  
  
Пальцы исчезли, заставив Стайлза горестно застонать, а Дерек устроил сеанс скоростного стриптиза, соблаговолив, наконец, раздеться. Стайлз с жадностью уставился на возбужденно стоящий член. Окей, он хотел именно это.  
  
Стайлз заслужил хороший секс. Он ведь не шутил, еще подростком признаваясь Скотту, что хочет разнообразно проводить время. И в разных позициях. Вот, например, в такой – когда твой суровый альфа, оборотень и гроза всех окрестных собак, твой прирученный идеальный парень смотрит на тебя, будто готовится сожрать, и запихивает свой замечательный член прямо внутрь, заполняя до конца, заставляя потерять дыхание и последние мозги.  
  
Дерек толкнулся, выбивая из Стайлза дух, и крепко сжал основание его члена, останавливая подкативший оргазм.  
О, Дерек в совершенстве владел этим приемом! Стайлз ненавидел его. Он бессильно раздвинул ноги еще шире, смирившись с равномерными неторопливыми движениями, и широко распахнул глаза, почувствовав набухавший узел. Дерек прекратил фрикции и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Сукин сын, – отозвался он, часто моргая. – Я сейчас сдохну. Дай мне хотя бы кончить.  
  
– Кончишь вместе со мной, – пообещал Дерек и погладил Стайлза по щеке, задев большим пальцем уголок рта. Стайлз поймал его, прикусил, слизнул солоноватую кровь и коротко хныкнул, чувствуя, что узел достиг максимального размера. Дерек осторожно двинулся, послав внутри тела Стайлза болезненно-прекрасную вибрацию, и выпустил член Стайлза.  
Стайлз не шутил, когда говорил, что сдохнет. Он кончал минут пять, почти вырубаясь от сотрясающей его дрожи, вызвавшей ответную реакцию у Дерека: нутро Стайлза заполнялось теплой, вязкой спермой, провоцируя новую волну оргазма. Когда Дерек наконец выскользнул из него, Стайлз хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь справиться с сильным головокружением и слабостью в руках и ногах. Он бы насквозь мокрым – волосы, подмышки, спина, блин, у него даже ресницы слиплись от выступивших слез. Дерек лежал рядом, обнимая его и прижимая к себе, гладя по затылку, как маленького ребенка.  
  
– Я испугался, – признался он, после влажного и неловкого поцелуя.  
  
Стайлз умел ценить такие признания. Они заменяли в их паре открытки на день святого Валентина и обязательные «я тебя люблю» в торжественные моменты. «Я тебя люблю» может сказать каждый, а вот испытывающий страх Дерек Хейл, рвущий за тебя глотки – это совсем другой разговор.  
  
– Я буду слушаться, – пообещал Стайлз и честно добавил: – Какое-то время.  
  
Дерек фыркнул ему в ухо и прикусил мочку. Стайлз расслабленно устроился на его плече и закрыл глаза.  
  
Так и быть, завтра он прогуляет занятия и навестит чокнутую мамочку и ее щеночков. Пусть Дерек ходит довольный, что вся стая снова вместе. А Стайлз заодно напомнит Эрике, кто из них альфа-самка.  
  
Лучшая альфа-самка во всех Соединенных Штатах.


End file.
